Secrets
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: After Sesshoumaru agrees to fund S.H.I.E.L.D's Avenger Initiative, he sends Kagome to keep an eye on everything. Keeping her secrets safe isn't just a matter of self-preservation around this group, it soon becomes a matter of life and death. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked into the room, her eyebrow quirking in question at the figures across from Sesshoumaru's desk. "What's this?" she asked coming to his side. "This is Nick Fury, he came to me with an interesting proposal last week, we're working on the final details." Sesshoumaru explained gesturing to the man with an eye patch.

"Oh right, the Avengers Initiative." She sighed. "Yes, I was hoping you would join him as a way to keep an eye on things." Sesshoumaru explained. "Now, hang on, she's a liability." A new man spoke up crossing his arms. Kagome let her gaze roam over him and narrowed her eyes before they landed on the compound bow on his back. "And I'm funding this operation, she goes." Sesshoumaru declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint Barton turned his body to fit between the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents walking the opposite way of him. Turning he faced the door and knocked, frowning when it swung open slightly. Pushing his way into the room, he stalked through the small living room and leaned against the door jam, watching the woman tug at her clothing in disdain.

"This is disgusting, it's so tight." She growled attempting to pull the zipper up more over her breasts. Knocking on the wood, Barton got a small sense of satisfaction seeing her jump before nodding to her jacket. "That zipper's not going any higher. Coulson and I are on our way to New Mexico. Since your room was on the way to the hanger, Fury asked I stopped by and tell you to go to the mission room." He announced.

Blushing at his remark about her jacket, Kagome moved to brush past him before he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close, "put your hair up, it'll look better."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome bristled and tugged her arm out of his grip, bringing her hands up to pull her hair into the ponytail he suggested. Sighing in agitation as her jacket pulled up under her breasts and exposed the skin at her waist. "What's that?" Barton asked brushing his finger against a small piece of her scar that was exposed.

"That's not really any of your business, aren't you suppose to be in New Mexico?" Kagome asked yanking her jacket down. "Aren't you full of secrets." Barton smirked. "Nope, I'm just a liability to you and your mission." Kagome said walking out of her room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you ever been to New Mexico?" Phil Coulson asked across the small aisle of the jet. "Can't say that I have; I've been to Los Angeles, and Las Vegas with an ex-boyfriend, that didn't end well." Kagome mumbled. Barton snorted and went back to staring out the window as Kagome sent a glare over her seat at him.

"It's good to see you again though, how's your mom?" Coulson asked. "She's well, Souta's on track on getting into one of the most prestigious universities in Japan." Kagome said fondly. "Smart kid." Coulson beamed.

"How long have you two known each other?" Barton questioned. "Since Kagome was five, Kagome's mom is one of my oldest friends." Coulson explained. Barton let his gaze flicker between the two as the seatbelt sign lit up and the plane began its decent. _'What else is are you hiding?' _he wondered staring at the back of Kagome's head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here's where you're going to be staying, impressive right." Coulson announced gesturing to the two trailers inside the fenced off area. "I don't think impressive is the word I would use, unless you mean the whole area." Kagome mumbled. Coulson held his hand to his ear with a frown, before glancing at the storm approaching.

"I have to go. Barton, show her where the weapons are and the situation room. Oh, her mom will kill me if she gets hurt so keep an eye on her." Coulson said before disappearing into the maze of tubes.

Kagome huffed at his last request as Barton nudged her and began walking. "Oh, no way. I'd hate to be a hindrance on you any more than necessary." She said holding her hands up. "Will you just come on." Barton hissed. Rolling her eyes, Kagome unzipped her jacket, causing the man's eyes to widen in shock before she revealed a midriff bearing pink spaghetti strapped tank top.

Draping the jacket over her arm, she released her hair from its confines and shrugged impatiently. "Can we just move this along now?" she sighed. Tearing his eyes from her, he placed his hand at the small of her back and began leading her around; all the while Kagome's senses being tickled by a nearby powerful—and familiar—object.


	6. Chapter 6

"What have you found out about this operation?" Sesshoumaru asked over the phone. Kagome stared out her trailer window, watching the rain pound the ground in the New Mexico night sky. "In the brief conversations I've had with Fury, he wants to get Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner. He already has Steve Rogers, though he hasn't fully or knowingly signed on." She explained. "Stark is a terrible choice, he's so immature and reckless." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome smirked and brushed her hair out of her face. "Reminds me of a certain half-demon." She snorted. Sesshoumaru made a noise, and sighed. "If he recruits Stark, this deal is over, the last thing we need is another reckless 'hero' on the loose." He ordered before hanging up. _'Goodbye to you too.'_ Kagome thought.

Placing her own phone down, Kagome opened the door and sprinted through the rain to the plastic tunnels to find Coulson. Walking through the tunnels, she looked over her shoulder as an alarm sounded. Eyes narrowing, she walked down the halls, hands balled into fists before launching herself at a blonde man in civilian clothes.

The man gripped her upper arms as if to toss her aside before recognition passed over both of their faces. "Lady Priestess." He breathed. "Thor?" Kagome asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Being placed gently on her feet, Kagome cocked her head to the side. "I haven't seen you in a few hundred years, what are you doing here?" she asked. Thor glanced up wildly as quick footsteps sounded through the tunnels towards them. "Forgive me, Lady Priestess." He begged. Ripping the side of the tunnel open, he picked her up and threw her out in the mud before beginning to dispose of the agents once more.

"Sorry." Kagome grumbled sitting up as the rain pelted her. "Are you alright?" the man she collided with asked gripping her shoulder. Nodding, Kagome squinted through the rain at Barton, a sigh passing her lips. "What the hell were you thinking? He just picked you up and threw you like a rag doll." He exclaimed.

Standing, Kagome mourned the loss of her muddy jeans as she scowled at him. "He's not killing them, he's obviously looking for something. And I'm fine." Kagome said. "He's dangerous, and you're going to get someone killed." Barton shouted. _"Barton, I need you to take your position." _Coulson ordered, coming over both earpieces. Pushing up from the mud, Barton took off to the weapons room as Kagome stood and began running after the man in order to stop the imminent attack.


	8. Chapter 8

Jumping, Kagome latched onto the cage Barton was rising on, shocking the man enough to help pull her over the side. "What the hell are you thinking?" he growled taking aim once more at the blonde. "You can't shoot Thor!" Kagome pleaded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't take orders from you." Barton said shaking her off. "Coulson?" he asked into his earpiece. Silence washed over him as Coulson responded, and when an irritated look flashed through his eyes, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief coming to the conclusion he wasn't given the all clear to fire.

Moving to stand in his peripheral vision, Kagome placed a hand on the railing and the other on his forearm. "I know you don't like me, and you're only putting up with me to get your funding but please, do not shoot him." Kagome said softly. "Why? You like him?" Barton grunted. "No, he's a friend." Kagome stated.

Getting the stand down from Coulson, Barton turned and held his arrow up, moving closer so he could lower his voice over the commotion below. "It's a stunning arrow, it wouldn't have killed him, just weakened him enough to let the agents get him." He explained. "Thank you." She said moving to hug him. "This is very unprofessional." He said stepping back and holding his hand up between them. Kagome nodded and fidgeted a little before biting her lip and gripping his hand, gently pulling him towards her and wrapping her limbs around his neck.

Barton relaxed his stiffened posture and returned the hug a little before she released her hold on him and clambered out of the cage as it hit the ground coming face-to-face with an angry Coulson. "Lets go." He hissed gripping her arm and steering her to the building they took Thor.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome huddled under the blanket she was given as Coulson interrogated Thor in the closed off room. Ignoring the questioning stares Barton kept throwing at her, she sniffed and rubbed her nose before shooting to her feet and practically tackling Coulson as he stepped out. "Let me talk to him." She commanded. "I don't think so, from what Barton said he tossed you out of the tunnels like you weighed nothing. And from what I heard in your conversation earlier, you could have jeopardized everything." Coulson stated.

"To hell with what Barton tells you, let me talk to him. If you don't all it takes is one call to Sesshoumaru and everything you're working towards is finished." Kagome said, feeling dirty at pulling the Sesshoumaru card. Coulson glared before gesturing for the sharp shooter to guard the door. "You have five minutes." He said moving to let her through.

Knowing there was no negotiating, she walked into the room, and knelt in front of Thor. "Lady Priestess, I am sorry for my cruel treatment of you earlier." The blonde said softly. Kagome smiled and shook her head, placing her hands on top of his, her blanket pooling around her on the floor.

"Don't worry, everything's okay. Now, why couldn't you grab Mjollnir?" she asked. "I don't know, father cast me from Asgard." Thor said before telling her what transpired before his banishment.


	10. Chapter 10

Raking her hands through her hair as she stood in front of her trailer, Kagome bit her lip feeling a stress headache form from the last hour alone. "Hey, come here I think we need to talk and clear the air." Barton called from his trailer next door. Begrudgingly, Kagome shuffled over and stared as he moved to the side to let her in.

Climbing the few stairs, Kagome took off her muddy shoes and stood as Barton moved around his small kitchen. "Look, I don't want to talk about how I met Thor, or anything else in my past. And if this is about the hug, I won't apologize, because I'm a hugger." Kagome said leaning against a counter. "I can respect that, I just think that it'll be easier for us to work together if we can just try to be… friends." Barton shrugged saying the word slowly.

"I can do that, you need to loosen up a bit though." Kagome offered with a smile. Scoffing, Barton plated some food for her and handed it over. "I'll see what I can do. Just tell me, is Coulson your dad?" Barton asked. Kagome shot him a look as she wrinkled her face. "Um, no. My dad's… he's um… Dead." She grumbled. "That's interesting that you say that because I did some research on you after we met in Sesshoumaru's office and it said your dad's in prison. It didn't say why though." He trailed off.

Kagome's blood ran cold as the plate dropped from her hands, "I'm telling you now, stop digging. You will not like what you find." She hissed. Turning on shaky legs, she turned and stalked out of the trailer. '_Interesting.'_ Barton thought starting to pick up the pieces of the broken plate on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Coulson gripped the file tighter as he sipped his coffee, his sunglasses blocking some of the glare as he milled about the compound, checking the damage from the previous night. "One man did all of this." He mumbled shaking his head. "Sir, there's a car missing." One of the guards announced. "Great, get a head count find out who's gone." Coulson ordered.

"We did sir, it's Kagome. She left a note on her door saying she was going into town." The guard said shuffling nervously. Coulson threw his coffee down in agitation before stalking to the other cars. "Lets, go, get Barton and hurry up." He shouted. _'This girl is going to put me in an early grave.'_ He thought pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kagome walked through the streets of the town, ignoring the looks she was getting for her tight black, leather uniform. "Something just does not feel right." She thought, still feeling prickly about the conversation she had the previous night with Barton. Shaking her head, she felt a sinking feeling of dread as the ground shook beneath her feet.

Turning she groaned as a metal being shot lasers from its eyes through the town, walking slowly so it could destroy everything in its path. Glancing down at the beings path, she sprinted forward as a toddler stood scared and crying, before she wrapped her arms around him and dodged to the side, barely missing the beam. "Aren't you a little daredevil." A man said next to her.

Glancing to the side, Kagome scowled and allowed the boy to be taken by his mother, sobbing her thanks. "No, I'm just your company's liability." She smirked before grabbing the bow and quiver of arrows off his back before he could say anything and jumped back into the being's path.


	12. Chapter 12

Snatching an arrow out of the quiver, Kagome took aim and shot, the point spreading open in the air to make a bigger wound on the metallic being. Knocking the arrow out of the air, the face shifted to her and opened into a hole. Gulping as fire danced in its depth, she dodged to the side and rolled, firing off another arrow. Standing, she collapsed as pain shot through her hip and thigh. Exhaling deeply, she stood and put her weight on her uninjured leg, dragging herself a little out of the path.

'_This is bad, but I have seen worse.' _She thought dropping to her knee and getting a better angle at the beings face. "Well, plan B then." She sighed. Tossing the bow and arrows to the side, she hobbled to the side and put her hands on a car hood. Closing her eyes, she flinched at the attacks going around her feeling her hair pick up and the car float, she opened her eyes and shot the car forward, feeling a small piece of satisfaction as it made contact and was promptly thrown back at her in a flaming ball of twisted metal.

Flying back, she hit the ground hard and felt her body bubble with heat as a shrill ringing bounced around her head. "Lady Priestess! Sif can you and the Warriors Three keep it occupied long enough for me to get Lady Kagome to safety." Thor shouted over the screaming leaving her mouth. Picking her up gingerly, he walked back and placed her in Barton's waiting arms. "Get her to a healer!" Thor demanded before turning. "I will handle the Destroyer." He said.

Barton turned with her carefully, and came face-to-face with Coulson's car. "Oh god, get her in the back seat. Garrett, take them to our airfield and get them back." Coulson demanded.


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshoumaru stalked down the hall of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, his anger growing as he neared the hospital wing. "What the hell happened?" he demanded from Fury as he came into the room. "What'd Thor call it? The Destroyer? After some research we found that it's an—" "I don't care what research you've done on it. I sent her with you thinking she was going to be safe and instead I get a phone call saying she's been severely burned because you couldn't keep an eye on her." Sesshoumaru growled.

"That's my fault, I didn't think she'd be going into town without physically telling anyone." Coulson spoke up. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in frustration. "That's what she does, that's what she's done for the last 525 years." He sighed. "Excuse me." Barton questioned. "It won't happen again." Fury said trying to calm the demon across from him down.

"You're right, it won't because I'm pulling all funding from this. I thought the worst thing was you allowing Stark to join but clearly I was wrong." Sesshoumaru stated. "No, you're not pulling the funding. I thought I was helping." Kagome whispered from the bed the men were standing over.

"You have burns all over, that's not helping." Sesshoumaru said. "I stalled the thing though, give me some credit… and water." Kagome said. Barton grabbed a water bottle from the table and helped her sit up to drink it. "Don't pull the funding, give this a chance." She pleaded settling back on her pillows. Pinching the bridge of his nose Sesshoumaru gave a stiff nod and a sigh. "If something happens again though, it's over." He stated. Kagome nodded and smiled, "fair enough."

"Can we talk about the floating car now? How'd you do that?" Fury asked. "Kaogme." Sesshoumaru hissed angrily.


	14. Chapter 14

Barton walked to Kagome's room, holding a tea tray after hearing she had been released from the hospital ward. "I can't believe you threw the car." Sesshoumaru hissed. Barton stopped outside the door, keeping his ears open as the demon scolded the woman. "The arrows weren't doing anything, so it was either let the Destroyer kill everyone or stall. And lets not forget you told them my age." Kagome sighed.

Peeking into the room, Barton watched as Kagome grimaced trying to sit, Sesshoumaru glaring at her. "You might as well come in, we know you're there." Sesshoumaru growled. Walking inside, Barton placed the tray on the nightstand and crossed his arms. "We'll talk about this later. If I get one more phone call, you're finished." The silver haired demon growled pointing a claw in her face. Kagome mimicked his movement with a fake scowl; with a smirk, Sesshoumaru dropped his hand and patted her leg, making her cry out before he swept out of the room.

"You okay?" Barton asked after Sesshoumaru closed the door. "Give me a few days and it'll be gone." Kagome gasped as she was handed a teacup. "So I was thinking that it would be a good idea to talk outside of headquarters, and go somewhere more relaxed where our every move isn't documented by cameras and hidden microphones." Barton suggested. Kagome seemed to think it over as she sipped her tea before nodding slowly. "That sounds good actually, I can't stand all of this hovering from the agents, if I wanted this I would have stayed back home." Kagome said.

Barton nodded and dropped his arms to his sides. "Great, I'll see you tonight at the Pegu Club in Soho; nine sharp, unless that's past your bedtime?" Barton smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully before he began walking out. Glancing over her teacup, Kagome shook her head sharply and took a sip.


	15. Chapter 15

"How's New York? Have you gotten Sesshoumaru on your side permanently yet?" Natasha Romanov asked through the phone. "Not yet, Fury thinks we're getting close." Barton sighed. Natasha sighed with him as a car door slammed. "Have you gotten to Stark yet?" he asked. "Yeah, I just got to the airport to come back to headquarters to hand in my report, maybe we can go out when I get back." She suggested softly. Barton's gaze went to a far off viewing of his and Kagome's embrace a few weeks ago before spotting the ebony haired woman walking towards him. Saying a quick good-bye he stuffed his phone in his pocket and held the door to the bar open for the woman.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with your girlfriend." She teased gingerly sitting in a tall seat in the back. "She's not." Barton defended quickly. Kagome threw him a look and crossed her arms on the tabletop. "Here." She said sliding a book across the tabletop. "What's this?" Barton questioned picking up the rather large book. "Everything you want to know about me since I turned 15 is in there; about my quickened healing, my age, who I learned to shoot from." Kagome smirked and tilted her head to the side.

Barton nodded and slid the book closer as their waitress appeared. "Sex on the beach." Kagome ordered after Barton asked for his gin and tonic. "Not on the first date." He smirked. Kagome gave him a look and rolled her eyes as he chuckled. "What you did in New Mexico, saving that kid and the way you handled the bow when you fought the Destroyer. You were rough but nothing a little training wouldn't hurt." Barton said. "Is this a nice way of offering to help?" Kagome asked. Barton nodded a little and shrugged. "Sure, tomorrow morning." Barton confirmed.

Smiling Kagome nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder as Barton eyed his drink as the question he'd wanted to know burning on his tongue. "Why won't you talk about your dad?" he asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome texted Sesshoumaru back as she stalked across the dewy shooting grounds to Barton's figure. "Talking to your boyfriend?" he asked as he pulled the arrow back and took aim. "That's one of the most disgusting things I've been accused of. Besides, I don't have one." Kagome shuddered thinking of Sesshoumaru in that position. Letting the arrow fly, he turned to her and held out the bow, looking at her confused when she shook her head.

"I like the longbow." She explained. Grabbing one that was leaning against an unused target she grabbed an arrow and notched it, giving him an annoyed look as he laughed under his breath. "Hang on, you're a little high." He said. Standing against her, he placed both hands on top of hers and brought the hand holding the string down from her temple to her mouth. "He killed someone." Kagome whispered as she released the arrow.

Neither person moved, even after her arrow embedded itself next to his on the target. "He left us when mom was pregnant, and after mom met her second husband, Souta's dad, Hitoshi came back. He took over Souta's dads mind; he had him kidnap me and brought me to him before he forced him to commit suicide. Sesshoumaru caught him before he got anywhere and took me back mom; Hitoshi was sent to a maximum security prison." Kagome explained softly.

"And you have telekinesis." He questioned. Kagome nodded and shook her head in frustration, "thankfully I can control it." Barton placed his chin on the crown of her head he furrowed his brow, taking in the new information as they stood quietly.

"Well, I finally found you." A voice said from behind. Breaking apart, the two turned to look at the red head slowing herself to stand in front of them. "Natasha Romanoff, and you must be Kagome." She said coolly. Kagome nodded and handed the longbow to Barton. "I've got to go, Sesshoumaru wanted to talk… nice to meet you." Kagome said before darting off. Natasha smiled, Barton returning it, his mouth tighter making her frown.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome through the computer screen, eyeing her with hard gold eyes. "How's your hip?" He asked. "It's much better than when I last saw you, I've been putting salve on it. Did you get the report I emailed to you? About Romanov talking to Stark?" Kagome asked flipping through one of the files on her desk.

"I did, and I'm pulling you out of New York." Sesshoumaru stated, bridging his finger tips together. "What?" Kagome exclaimed. "You heard me, my initial thought was you would be a good fit giving everything you've been through. But now I hear your going out and having drinks with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s very own archer. You're finished there. I'm flying Inuyasha and Shippo out, they will be there by the end of the month." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I'm getting information on if funding this is a good idea. I've only been here three weeks, give me a break." Kagome exhaled. "And two and a half of those weeks you've been knocked out. And lets not forget your tender moment on the archery field. No negotiations; you're coming home." Sesshoumaru said signing off.

Wanting to pull her hair out in frustration, Kagome slammed her screen down and leaned back in her chair, covering her face. Hearing a knock at the door, Kagome peeked through her fingers and dropped her hands as Barton made his way into her room fully. "I'm being called on a mission to one of the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. locations for a while. I wanted to let you know before you go looking for me." He said dropping his duffle bag on the ground.

"Have a safe trip." Kagome said softly. "I'll see you when I get back, I expect your shooting to be flawless." He said with a smirk. Kagome smiled and gave a small wave as he walked out, throwing another smile over his shoulder before disappearing.


	18. Chapter 18

Stuffing the last of her clothing in her suitcase, Kagome stood back and glanced around her sparse room. Glancing at her watch she grabbed her bag and began walking to the building's hanger. "Hey, I'm sorry how this all went down." Coulson said stopping her in the hall. "Don't be, Sesshoumaru's being stupid. He thinks Barton and I were getting too close, that's all this is." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Coulson gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled her in for a hug as Director Fury walked up behind them quickly. "I'll see you at Thanksgiving." Kagome said pulling away. Coulson nodded before taking the files he was being handed by Fury and walked away. "Sorry about this whole mess." Kagome huffed.

"We need to talk." Fury said guiding her into the room she vacated moments before. "This doesn't sound too good." Kagome sighed dropping her bag to the ground. "Your friends aren't coming. Earlier this week your father broke out of his prison, Shippo's been entrusted to stay by your brothers side, Kouga by your mother's. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are hunting down your father before he tries to find you. You weren't notified until now because we weren't sure if he managed to leave the east fully; it's still undetermined if he's in Europe or Asia." Fury said carefully.

"Great; so I'm basically under house arrest?" Kagome asked. Fury nodded and crossed his arms. "There's one more thing, Sesshoumaru has locked all of his funds to S.H.I.E.L.D. the Avengers Initiative is over." He said before leaving the room. Raking a hand through her hair in frustration, Kagome jumped as her bag zoomed across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. _'Damn it all.'_ She thought angrily as she began shaking, Fury's words finally sinking into her brain.


	19. Chapter 19

Takahashi, Hitoshi gasped for breath as he ran through the wooded area in the German countryside. The obvious choice was to go back to his ex-wife in Japan after breaking out of the Black Dolphin Prison, resting on Russia and Kazakhstan's borders, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He, like others had seen first hand what his daughter was capable of from news footage in New Mexico almost a month ago; such a proud moment that was for a father.

Hitoshi smirked as he slowed his gait, nearing a small city that was hardly awake due to the time of night it was. Ensuring no one was around; he fisted his hand and sent it flying through the window of a department store. After taking the clothes he wanted, he vacated the town as quickly as he came, making his way to Germany and one step closer to his daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha nibbled on her granola bar as she reviewed her next mission in Russia. Flipping through her packet, she heaved a sigh and glanced up as Kagome crossed her path, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked. "Hey, you're Hitoshi's daughter right." Natasha stated jogging to catch up to her. "Biologically unfortunately, yes I am." Kagome sighed. "So, what's going on between you and Clint?" the red head asked quickly.

Kagome furrowed her brow and stopped in her tracks, turning her gaze to the woman beside her. "Uh… I don't know what you mean." Kagome mumbled. "You can try to fool everyone else but I'm not buying it. I saw you two on the range and that didn't look like nothing." Natasha stated. "I'm not fooling anyone, I swear I'm not moving in on your man." Kagome said tilting her head.

Natasha placed a hand on Kagome's arm in what would be a comforting gesture to others, Kagome however saw it for what it was, a subtle warning. "Clint and I have known each other for years, and we're finally getting back to where we should be." Natasha said. Leaving the conversation at that, she gave Kagome a smile before walking away to finish preparing for her mission. _'Great, a redheaded Kikyo.'_ Kagome thought with a scowl.

Twisting down a few more halls, she found herself in the underground gym and walked around glancing at everything. Walking over to the punching bags, she let all her frustration from the last few hours bubble over and shot her fist out, pulling it back as pain slid up her wrist. "Are you alright ma'am?" A man around her age with blonde hair asked running over. Kagome glanced up from her throbbing appendage and recognized the man instantly from files she dutifully memorized.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome allowed Steve to wrap her hand in a makeshift cast as he kept profusely apologizing to her about the bag. "I swear it's okay, this is nothing compared to other injuries I've had." Kagome said wiggling her fingers under the wrappings. "Please, let me know if I can do anything for you." Steve said kindly. "Absolutely. There is one thing you can do come to think of it; when you finish with your bag, please replace it with one for us weaklings." Kagome teased.

Giving the man a smile she headed out of the room, and into a shuffling of S.H.I.E.L.D agents all throughout the building. "Hey, Garrett right? From New Mexico? What's going on?" Kagome asked jogging alongside the brunette man. "There's been a huge security breach in our secret research facility. Before the video went out Selvig, Barton, and another agent were seen walking out with a man that came out of the Tesseract; I think they called him 'Loki'." Garrett explained before leaving her to get a quick briefing. Nausea swept through her at hearing of Barton's mind control from the Asgardian before halting in the crowd of hurrying agents.

_'Loki.' _Kagome thought angrily. Turning back through the hustle of personel, she managed to make it outside the base and dodged through the busy New York City streets to the nearest Bank of America. "Yes ma'am?" a woman at the desk asked slowly. "I need to close out my accounts, and cash in all of my bonds and trust funds." Kagome said with a smile, turning over all of her account numbers. The woman looked up as if asking if she was serious before beginning to push buttons on her keyboard after seeing Kagome's wide smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Sesshoumaru looked up at his computer as a number of notifications began popping up on his screen. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked looking over his shoulder. "Kagome, that damned woman closed every single account I gave her." Sesshoumaru said pushing buttons.

"What's she planning?" Inuyasha asked looking back to the files of Hitoshi. "She's going to fund the Avengers Initiative herself, all because of what happened at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hidden base a few hours ago. Contact the World Security Council." Sesshoumaru said setting up his own computer.

"You logging on as well?" Inuyasha asked snapping his file closed and standing up.. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and perched a finger against his lips, worry creeping into his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome zipped up the leather jacket she was given a month ago and shoved her boots on. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she walked into Fury's office where he sat swiveling between his different computer screens. "Can I help you?" He asked glancing up before going back to his screens.

"Here, is 10 million enough? I closed out every single one of my accounts, Sesshoumaru's not involved and I'm sure by now he knows, but I don't care." Kagome stated. Taking the check she handed over, Fury looked up incredulously and blinked slowly. "Seriously?" he asked. "I wouldn't be wearing this horrid outfit if I wasn't. I know everything with my dad is serious, but I think this takes precedence over him." Kagome smiled.

"I have agents keeping an eye out for him on top of all this, he'll be back behind bars before you know it." Fury said standing up. Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru and the rest of your friends aren't happy you're doing this." Fury said. Kagome shrugged and began walking out. "I don't really care what Sesshoumaru's happy with. He knew what I was likely to do." She called.

Fury smirked and followed after her, stuffing her check in his pocket. "Where do you think you're going? You paid for this, so you're coming with me. We're going to need your help since Loki seems to only respect you." He said. Kagome turned and blinked as Fury held up a Japanese folklore book. "Barton recommended it, he said he respects you more now. So you coming?" he asked. Kagome slowly smiled and nodded bouncing after him. "I wouldn't miss it." She beamed.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki walked slowly through his drones, watching as they worked on the Tesseract before making his way to the alley in the back, and the quiet it offered him so he could talk to The Other. Spotting someone in the shadows, he readied his scepter and crept forward before the man turned, his face reminding him of a long ago priestess he met.

"I can help you, but I want something in return." The man said holding his hands up. "And whom do you presume to be?" Loki asked. "Hitoshi Higurashi, I have it on good authority that you know my daughter, Kagome." Hitoshi smirked. Loki gave him a look and allowed him to continue. "See what you can do with your staff, I can do with my mind. All I need if for you to get me to her, then you can do whatever you want to who ever you want." Hitoshi offered.

Loki pursed his lips and gave a quick nod. "Very well, I'll let you have the priestess; and I will rule the worlds." He said with a smirk.


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome walked around the deck of the hellicarrier, taking in the sights of the planes and the people running around before take off. "Kagome! I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." Steve said walking up to her. "Well, couldn't pass up this type of opportunity." Kagome smirked. "How's your wrist?" Steve asked nodding to the appendage.

Flexing her fingers, Kagome rolled her wrist and shrugged. "It's fine, I heal fast." She said. "There's something I wanted to ask, but I didn't think it was my business but I'm curious… you seem guarded." He inquired.

"Oh, you noticed did you? I'm like you Captain; I've seen my fair share of war and carnage I actually followed you closely during the war." Kagome smirked. "How old are you exactly?" Steve asked shocked. "Older than I'd care to admit." Kagome laughed as Banner and Natasha exited their own aircraft, Banner looking around in awe. "I'll let you go." Kagome smiled throwing a wink at him.

Clashing her gaze onto Natasha's she smirked deviously before disappearing inside, leaving the red head bristling behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, balancing a pen between his thumb and forefinger as he stared at Director Fury through the computer screen. "You let her on board without even informing me. Does it even occur to you that her father's still out there? You know what he'll do to her if he gets near her." He fumed.

"I'm aware, and I think she's safest here, in the air instead of on the ground. If you're that upset about the bank accounts than you should talk that over with her." Fury shrugged nonchalantly. "To hell with the bank accounts! I don't care about that! I care about the fact that if that man finds her, that's going to be the end of a few cities; and that's if she's stopped." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Both men remained quiet as the pen fell to the plush carpet below, Fury folding his hands behind his back. "Does she know, what he means to do to her?" He asked. "No; just us." Sesshoumaru confirmed quietly.


	27. Chapter 27

Agents dodged out of the Asgardian Prince's path as he stormed through the corridors of the hellicarrier, the comment from the small meeting he had with the other's; especially Banner's comment about his brother being crazy running rampant through his mind.

"Lady Priestess." Thor called, walking up to the dark haired woman.

"Oh, hey. We're not even all the way up yet." Kagome smiled turning back to the window, watching the ground shrink beneath them.

Thor stood next to her, taking in the scenery with his arms crossed and worry over his face. Blinking out of his reverie, he turned to the tiny woman beside him and sighed, dropping his arms.

"I don't understand brother; all of a sudden he thinks he can rule the realms. Why would he do this?" He sighed.

"Well, I'm sure he's got his reason's, not that I'm condoning what he's doing by any means. I can tell you right now though, he doesn't have the same style of ruling as you or your father, and I got that from only meeting you guys once. What was that; five hundred years ago?" Kagome smirked.

"Ah yes, directly after your fight with Naraku, I remember. The Allfather wanted to show both of us how to properly handle situations such as that on Midgard. But, I fear that it was that instance began fueling his plans." Thor grimaced.

Kagome turned back to viewing out of the window, biting her lower lip as she began worrying herself. Something about the way Thor worried began creeping into her mind, everything with her father, Loki and Barton weighing on her heavily.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of your support with this fic, it's so amazing to see how much everyone truly likes it! This chapter's a flashback of how Kaogme, Thor and Loki know each other.**

Loki looked around the battlefield, the blood and sweat purging his senses as he grimaced before walking over to his father and brother, clasping his hands in front of him.

"This is truly inspiring." Thor whispered in awe as he openly admired the destroyed earth.

"There is nothing inspiring about this! We are here to deal with the matter at hand." Odin growled before stalking forward.

Following after the man, Thor and Loki stepped over the bodies, their clothing catching on the bodies and weapons.

"Are you the creatures responsible?" Odin asked, coming to a halt in front of a group of people, five of which were radiating extreme power.

"This is my fault, please Odin-sama if you're here to seek retribution for the battle that was waged than it's me you should be talking to." A dark haired woman said coming out of the group, bowing.

"A priestess; you're kind were thought to be extinct." Loki stated.

"She's one of the very few left; if not the only one." Sesshoumaru confirmed.

Odin took in her dirty appearance, the blood trickling from the cut in her hairline.

"I see; you demon's cause so many problems. Should the need arise that I must be called back, I will destroy you all. I only take mercy on you due to your association." Odin said looking at the dark haired woman.

Loki stepped up to her, taking her in.

"You've done all of this Lady Priestess?" He asked gesturing behind him to the carnage.

Kagome shrugged and tilted her head to the side as Thor joined them.

"I can't take all of the credit." The woman mumbled.

"Most impressive, anyone that can end a battle in an hour is incredible. You're something special, Lady Priestess, someone that deserves every being that lives within the nine realms' respect and admiration; including mine." Loki said sizing her up.

Kagome inclined her head to both princes her cheeks tinting with red at the comment, "thank you, but it's you both as well as Odin-sama that deserves respect."

"Lady Priestess, should the need arise that you are in any trouble; call upon me; the future King of Asgard!" Thor shouted excitedly, clapping the woman on the back.


	29. Chapter 29

Snapping out of her memories, Kagome turned, taking in the form of Natasha as she stood next to her, her arms crossed as she stared out the window, her face hard and concentrated.

"Look Agent Romanoff, I don't have time to battle out whether or not I like Barton with you." Kagome sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

Natasha scoffed and tilted her head to the side, glancing at the other woman as she turned. "I'm not here to battle; I just want to make one thing clear. Stay out of my way."

"Listen, you're not the first person that I've met that has serious insecurity issues about a guy. If you're that worried, talk to him about it when he's not under Loki's spell anymore; because this is going to get old quick." Kagome said rolling her eyes, pointing between them quickly.

"I'm not insecure, I know Barton's feelings. And I also know when someone's trying to come between us. It's like I said, we're in a good place, and we don't need someone trying to mess it up." Natasha said.

Kagome brought her hands up to her head and shook it as a tired smile crossed her features.

"You're exasperating. And if you're in such a good place than there's nothing to worry about. Excuse me." Kagome growled.

Turning, Kagome stalked off angrily disappearing up the stairs and into the hallway to cool off. Shaking her head, Natasha turned back to the window, her brow creasing in thought.


	30. Chapter 30

Hitoshi smiled widely as Doctor Selvig handed over a syringe of liquid, looking into the tube and seeing the blue liquid.

"Do not loose this, it needs to be injected into her. Preferably in the neck so it doesn't have to go through the clothing where it has the potential to not even make it into her blood stream." He said handing the syringe to Barton gingerly.

"What's it do?" the sharpshooter asked pocketing tube.

Hitoshi seemed to brighten considerably at the question, the surrounding people hustling around them to fill the helicopter with the equipment needed, "this is going to weaken her mind. By this time next month; we will be unstoppable."

Barton nodded before turning and filing into the helicopter, Doctor Selvig packing up his own equipment and going into a septerate aircraft to be flown to New York.

_'Soon, she'll come to me soon.'_ Hitoshi thought happily.


	31. Chapter 31

Maria Hill walked through the hall, looking at her phone before stopping outside of one of the break rooms; knocking as she walked in and making Kagome glance away from the TV.

"Hey Kagome, I don't know if you've been informed yet, but we were given a lead on your father." Maria said stopping next to her and pocketing her phone.

"Is he dead?" Kagome asked tearing her gaze from the screen to look at the brunette, her voice holding some hope under the words. "No, unfortunately. While in Germany, Rogers reported him alive and working with Loki, what we were able to get out of Loki, he also confirmed it." Maria sighed.

Kagome groaned and leaned her head back before following Maria as she gave her the little details she knew. "Listen, Fury was curious if you would be able to get Loki to talk more extensively about his plan?" Maria asked as they stopped in the hall.

"I'll do what I can." Kagome said. Breaking away from the other woman, Kagome began walking to the holding cell where they were keeping the god of mischief.

Walking along the catwalk, she gripped the railing and leaned her hip against it, tilting her head to the side and waiting for Loki to turn around or even acknowledge her presence.

"Lady Priestess, I was wondering how long it would take before they sent you." Loki sighed.

Kagome tore her gaze from the floor and sighed heavily, "please stop implying that I'm everyone's dog before you even start."

Loki threw his head back and laughed, his arms coming to grip his stomach before meeting her gaze once more. "But aren't you? It seems you are."


	32. Chapter 32

"Excuse me?" Kagome mumbled.

Loki meandered around his holding container slowly, hands behind his back as if waiting for something. "Weren't you commanded to come here in the first place? To S.H.I.E.L.D.? And now, you've been commanded to come and get all of the information."

Kagome shot a look at his insinuation, causing him to chuckle again. "I knew I was right, I usually am." Loki smiled.

"Loki, just tell me where you sent the Tesseract, I'm sure Thor can get your father to go easy on you for your cooperation." Kagome said tightening her grip on the railing.

"I don't know where it went." Loki smirked. Rolling her eyes kagome shook her head and sighed again, realizing quickly that she was getting nowhere fast with him.

"I would like to make you an offer. Join me, with you by my side, we will be unstoppable. With you're powers we can rule them all." Loki said excitedly.

Shaking her head, Kagome stepped forward, trailing her hand along the railing. "I don't want that, I've never wanted that." She whispered.

"You have no choice, once your father begins to carry out his own plan for you, you will do things you never imagined. And Sesshoumaru will be able to join the World Security Council, and not have to worry about you any longer. Haven't you wondered why your father was able to break out of the world's most secure prison and why it happened now?" Loki asked.

"You're lying, Sesshoumaru wouldn't do that." Kagome mumbled.

"Wouldn't he? It's all a bit weird the timing, don't you think?" Loki asked.

Turning around, her face pale Kagome shook her head and bolted around Natasha, waiting her turn to interrogate Loki and through the holding cell doors. Walking quickly down the hall, Kagome pulled her phone out as it rang, and promptly threw it in a passing trashcan as Sesshoumaru's name popped up on her screen.


	33. Chapter 33

Kagome sat on one of the steps of the spacious meeting rooms, looking out the window below of the hellicarrier. Arms draped over her knees, her fingers fiddled together as a frown marred her face, her hair falling over her leather clad shoulders.

__**"Sesshoumaru will be able to join the World Security Council, and not have to worry about you any longer. Haven't you wondered why your father was able to break out of the world's most secure prison and why it happened now?"**

Loki's comment fluttered through her mind over and over, making more sense the more she thought about it. "I guess talking with Loki didn't go so well. What did he say?" Coulson asked sitting beside her.

"He said Sesshoumaru's behind my father's escape, and that I'm going to join him whether or not I want to." Kagome said dropping her head in her hands.

"I don't think I can see Sesshoumaru doing that, you've been with him for centuries. Why would he even entertain that idea?" Coulson asked.

"So he could officially join the World Security Council and have a seat." Kagome said shooting her head up. Coulson clapped a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "It'll be okay." He said.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, placing her hands in front of her mouth as her eyes teared up. "The more I think about it the more sense it makes though." Kagome whispered closing her eyes as a tear slipped out.

"Loki's trying to unnerve you, Sesshoumaru would never sell you out." Coulson encouraged. Wiping the tear away angrily, Kagome shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Once upon a time he wouldn't have thought twice about it; I can't disregard it." She whispered. Coulson frowned and wrapped her in a one armed hug, Kagome returning the gesture happily.


	34. Chapter 34

Bruce looked up from his calculations as Kagome stepped into the lab, ignoring Tony's quips as he made his own calculations. "Come on in, sorry for calling you in here but there was just something I wanted to clear up." Bruce said.

"It's fine, dinner didn't look too appealing anyway." Kagome said jumping onto the stool. "How the hell can you be over 500 and still look that good? I mean come on, even Christie Brinkley has her moments." Tony said.

"Long story, go find a Japanese folklore book for the answers." Kagome shrugged.

"I saw you on the news, you're pretty spry for an old woman." Tony said. "Watch your tone Stark, I don't care if you have a tin suit, I will slit your throat before you can call for it." Kagome hissed.

"We'll see, the last thing I want is for you to break a hip." Tony retaliated. "Really Stark? Now you're turning on a woman?" Rogers asked from his silent post by the door. "You're both useless, you're nothing but a test tube subject and a product of a toad's tongue. You contribute nothing to society." Tony said pointing between the two.

"As to you, who bounces from woman to woman every week. The most you do for society is pass along STD's." Kagome scoffed. "And lets not forget how useless you'd be without the suit." Steve added.

"I can take you both with little problem. And don't you dare imply that I have STD's." Stark said moving so he was two feet from both of their faces.

Natasha walked into the room, whispering to Banner about Loki's plans for him, both watching the exchange before the hellicarrier shook, sending them all scattered.


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome glanced around the wall of weapons, grimacing at all of the technologically advanced weapons. Reaching a hand out, she gripped a recurve bow with a sigh and ran out of the weapons room, grabbing a quiver of arrows on her way out.

Through the chaos, she descended into the labyrinth of utility tunnels and extended her priestess powers, allowing it to pinpoint the man she was looking for; running quickly as the angry screams of the Hulk echoed around her.

"Barton." Kagome said calmly, notching an arrow as she walked up behind him.

Turning, the man eyed her with his possessed blue eyes, making her shiver. Notching his own arrow, he fired it off quickly, Kagome jumping forward as it blasted a hole in the floor. Smirking, Barton lunged forward, Kagome firing off her arrow, which he dodged.

'_Play it your way then.'_ She thought. Dropping her own bow, she lunged forward to meet him and threw a punch before swinging her leg up and driving her knee into his ribs as Barton grabbed her balled up fist. Grunting, Barton released her hand and swung his own leg out before shooting his hand out and grabbing her ponytail.

Wrapping the hair in his fist, he yanked her close and froze when she pulled a dagger on him and placed it at his throat. "That the best you got?" He asked.

Pulling her over to the new hole, he allowed the blade to nick his skin lightly before holding her over the new hole, the wind rushing up.

"Barton wait! You can fight this, push him out." Kagome screamed tightening her muscles.

Barton narrowed his eyes, his grip on her shoulders loosening.

"Please; Clint." Kagome whimpered.

Blinking, the blue left his eyes slowly, taking in what he was doing before quickly pulling her up off the edge. "Kagome?" He asked.

Releasing a breath, Kagome nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, her body shaking from fright. "You okay?" she asked.

Barton looked up from the hole, and the ground below before meeting her gaze, his eyes glowing blue once more. "Never better." He smirked before pushing her into the hole.


	36. Chapter 36

Ayame tapped a few keys on her computer, turning between the four screens as she continued her search. "Any luck?" Shippo asked looking up from his tablet.

"No, no one in our circle's seen Hitoshi, and these locators are useless." Ayame mumbled. Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed her eyes with a sigh before turning her bleary gaze back to the screens.

Looking up from their devices, they both gave Sesshoumaru a passing glance as he stormed into the room waving his blackberry around wildly. "She's not answering, has anyone talked to the infernal woman?" he growled looking at the two other demons.

"Well… now that you mention it. I got a call a few hours ago from Coulson." Shippo said uneasily. "He said, Kagome told him that Loki told her that it was you that freed her father."

"And that it was all to gain a permanent and official seat on the World Security Council." Ayame finished quickly, feeling the silver haired demon's power fill the room.

"Why in the hell would she believe him?" He hissed.

Shippo cleared his throat and shifted uneasily in his chair. "She said it was because once upon a time, you would have sold her out for less."

With a deep growl, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and stalked towards the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ayame asked standing up quickly.

"To find that damned woman and beat some sense into her." He barked.


	37. Chapter 37

Barton splashed water on his face inside the small bathroom connected to the room he was being held in. Bracing his arms against the sink, he took several deep breaths, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to remember the blur that was the last few days.

Tasha told him not to torture himself when he asked how many agents he killed, but there was one memory that stuck out that he wished he were able to lock away forever.

Kagome's green eyes burned fiery with anger and unease when she pointed that arrow at him. His own bow going up in response to her threat, it didn't matter that he'd rather turn his own arrow on himself than on her. He actually felt proud that she was able to land a few hits on him, bruising his ribs.

Cupping his hands under the cold water one last time, he threw it on his face remembering her face as he threw her to the ground. Straightening, he dried his hands and pulled out the empty syringe from his pocket, _'I don't even remember using this.'_

Using the towel to wipe his face, he threw the used syringe in the trash disgustedly, hearing the door open and Rogers begin talking to Tasha.

"I can." He said answering Captain America's question on who could fly the jet.

Shooting a glance over at the red head, and getting a confirmation that he wasn't under mind control any longer, Rogers gave a slight nod. "You got a suit?" He asked.

Barton nodded and tossed the towel back into the bathroom. "Than suit up." Roger's ordered before moving back down the hallway.

Glancing at his red headed companion he inhaled deeply, vowing silently to somehow make amends to Sesshoumaru for what he had done.


	38. Chapter 38

Kagome walked through the field to the semi-deserted highway, the miles to New York City glaring at her in the sunlight. _'Better start walking Higurashi.'_ She thought looking at the number 68.

Taking her hair down, she tried to make it neater as she pulled it up, glancing over her shoulder as she kept her eyes open for any threats to her, her skin prickling in the heat.

Wrapping her arms around herself she walked, still feeling the wind whip around her as she tumbled through the sky before throwing up a last minute shield around herself before colliding with the ground, her shield taking the entire damage, leaving her with a few cuts.

"Hey!" a man shouted from behind her.

Cursing herself for not even having a small knife and instead having to rely on her telekinesis, Kagome slowed to a stop and glanced over her shoulder again. "Banner." She sighed.

Banner pulled his stolen motorcycle down next to her and gave a tight awkward smile. "You going my way?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Kagome grinned.

Jumping onto the back of the motorcycle, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the two-tired vehicle again, zooming down the road. "What happened to your neck?" he yelled over the roar of the wind.

Placing her hand over the right side of her neck, Kagome winced at the tender area before shrugging and answering as best she could, chalking it up to when she fell.

Banner gunned the gas more, trying to lessen their time on the road in order to get to the fight; zipping in and out of the traffic as it became heavier.


	39. Chapter 39

Kagome jumped off the back of the motorcycle as Banner pulled to a stop in the middle of a destroyed Manhattan. _'Never again, that's the worst sort of death trap.' _she thought moving away from the bike quickly.

"Well, this all looks horrible." Banner said carefully. "I've seen worse." Natasha mumbled eyeing him carefully. "Sorry." Banner apologized quickly. "No, we could use a little worse." She responded with a smile.

Barton started quickly, walking up to Kagome, stopping a few inches away. "I thought I killed you." He whispered.

Kagome smiled tightly and shrugged as she rubbed her hands together. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." she mumbled.

Barton nodded as his gaze drifted to the red mark on her neck. "Your neck; listen your dad—"

"I really don't want to talk about my dad right now, we need to deal with Loki first, then I'll come back to Hitoshi." Kagome announced.

"I get it but you need to know something that your dad wanted me to do." Barton explained.

Kagome placed a hand on his bare forearm and squeezed lightly. "Please, can we talk about this later?" She whispered.

"Fine; but I'm not going to leave you alone with this. I'm going to help you." Barton sighed.

Kagome gave him a smile and pulled her hand away reluctantly. "I can't allow you to do that; I'm a liability." She teased nudging him, and gaining a small smile in return.

Bending down she picked up a fallen Chitari's gun as Captain America gave the orders to his comrades. Iron Man picked both Kagome and Barton onto two rooftops before flying off to his own location.

Looking across the gap between the two skyscrapers, Barton felt a nagging sense of guilt at watching Kagome's form.


	40. Chapter 40

Inuyasha and Kouga looked out the window of their helicopter as it hovered over Manhattan, smoke billowing from destroyed buildings.

"There she is." Kouga said pointing to a rooftop diagonal of them.

"We should hurry then, don't really know how much time we've got for this whole thing." Inuyasha sighed.

Standing up, Inuyasha slid the door open enough for them to jump out and land on another rooftop before speeding up to their old friend.

With a growl, Kouga released a growl and urged his legs to move faster when a Chitari took aim at her from behind.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kouga took out the alien.

'_What the hell.' _Kagome thought turning to the two demons after firing a couple shots across the building gap at a Chitari that was coming up behind Barton.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"To help you; Sesshoumaru said you won't take his calls." Inuyasha said.

"Honestly, I don't want anything to do with any of you right now. I'm clearing my head." Kagome said shooting three of the flying machines that flew past the building.

"Come on Kagome, you can't honestly believe what Loki said." Kouga grunted.

"Is it that hard to believe? Sesshoumaru has been wanting an official seat on the Council since it's been founded; this is a good way to get on it." Kagome said.

"And you're even stupider than I ever thought if you believe that!" Inuyasha snapped.

Dropping her weapon, Kagome turned to look at the silver haired half-demon, something crossing over her eyes as she tilted her head to the side. Shooting her hand up, she swept it across her body, sending Inuyasha flying and into a few buildings.

The frown disappearing, she collapsed to her knees holding her head as pain shot through her body, her head pounding and feeling as though it was going to split in two; Kouga yelling over the fighting below.


	41. Chapter 41

Loki glanced over the river, a smile playing on his lips before glancing down at the woman by his feet.

"Lady Priestess." He mumbled turning his gaze back to the lower Manhattan area, where the Chitari were fighting.

"Where am I?" Kagome demanded jumping to her feet.

Loki looked at her as a bored expression crossed his face. "I believe you humans call it New Jersey. I have some advice for you." He stated crossing his arms.

"And what's that?" the woman growled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Find a city where you can lay low. Out of respect for you I did not kill your father, as your blood is in his veins. While under my control, your Barton injected you with something to weaken you for your father's use; it'll only stop working when he's dead." Loki stated, turning to face her fully.

"He's one of the few I wouldn't have minded you killing; as for this wearing off, I'll have to kill him before he gets to me." Kagome murmured.

"And how do you propose you do that, my lady? As soon as you're within his mind's reach you'll be taken over completely, worse than I could ever do. And once he has you, he'll use you to kill everyone closest, starting with your family; and Sesshoumaru—on his newly acquired Council seat—won't be able to do a thing." Loki scoffed.

Kagome looked back over the river, her mind racing at the new information before turning back to the god. "I may do a lot of things my lady, but misleading you is not one; I respect you too much." He said.

"I know you do." Kagome sighed.


	42. Chapter 42

Kouga shot forward from his position, rushing at Loki and Kagome before they blinked away. "Damn it to hell." He mumbled.

Turning, he raced through the city to where Inuyasha lay in a pile of ruble, cursing Kagome with every movement.

"You alright mutt-face." Kouga asked.

"Fine. Where is she?" Inuyasha grumbled, shaking out his shirt.

"Loki took her as soon as she flung you; no idea where though." Kouga growled, cutting down a Chitari as it flew at them.

"Did you get a good sniff; did you notice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unfortunately, she's got the venom in her veins. So if Hitoshi does manage to find her, or get her to come to him—"

"—Cities will burn within minutes. Sesshoumaru's not going to be happy at all." Inuyasha finished.

Kouga nodded and crossed his arms with a huff. "This girl's more trouble than I remember."

"That's because you were too in love with her to notice, plus I was the one that was always with her. She's more trouble than she's worth sometimes." Inuyasha grumbled as he stood and dusted off his pants.

Kouga gave a nod in agreement before launching into rescuing some of the nearby people.


	43. Chapter 43

The Avengers group crowded around Loki and Thor as they prepared to leave, the God of Mischief throwing daggers at them all with his eyes.

"Thank you for your help; and should any of you see the Lady Priestess again, please, thank her as well." Thor acknowledged. Holding the Tessaract out to Loki expectantly, the god rolled his eyes and gripped the container, Thor holding tight as rainbow bridge was summoned to bring them home.

Turning quickly as the portal disappeared, Steve jogged to the fountain a few yards away, stopping and turning around, looking out towards where the others stood.

"Quite a show." Kagome mumbled walking up next to him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Steve asked.

Kagome laughed and looked down at her feet, shuffling them slightly before looking back up at the man beside her. "I know this isn't what I want, but if it keeps everyone I love safe, and the rest of the world, I'll do whatever's necessary."

"Hate to see you leave, you're the only one I think understands." Steve confessed.

"I am. But look on the bright side, you're the only one that has my number." Kagome said waving her new phone around.

Steve nodded and glanced around. "I guess I'll see you later." He said.

"Yeah, I'll call and let you know where I am. Oh, and my name's Zoey—Zoey Coulson." She said winking.

"I like it; I think you were always meant to be a Coulson, he'd be right beside you in your choice." Steve said.

Kagome smiled and looked up at her friend. "He is."

Looking over to where the Avengers all stood together frowning before her breath hitched spotting Barton slowly walking over.

Straightening, she placed her hand on Steve's forearm before turning around and walking away, her stomach in knots.


	44. Chapter 44

Kagome stepped off the bus in Austin, Texas glancing around before walking inside the station to get another ticket for the next leg of her journey.

"Hi, when's the next bus leaving for Chicago?" she asked walking up to a teller at the ticket counter.

"Six hours, didn't you read the board." The woman asked popping her gum and jabbing a finger behind her at the times.

Kagome gave her a stiff smile and handed the money over for a ticket, before heading onto the street to kill a few hours.

Biting her lip, Kagome decided to head into a hair salon before finding a store to change clothes and somewhere to get cleaned up.

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" A kind woman said behind the desk.

"Cut and color please." Kagome responded.

Being taken back to a chair immediately, Kagome settled in as a cape was draped over her form and fingers were combed through her long, dark tresses.

"What are you looking to do?" the stylist asked.

"I was thinking short and blonde." Kagome responded looking at herself in the mirror, and pointing to where she wanted her hair up to.

The stylist nodded and held her hair in her hands near her shoulder blades. "How's this look?" she asked.

Kagome leaned forward and grabbed the scissors before chopping off her hair near her shoulders. "Fix it." She commanded settling back in the seat.

Taking the scissors back nervously, the stylist began working silently. "So, where are you from?" she asked finally.

"Miami." Kagome mumbled.

"Long way from home." The stylist smiled.

"Longer way to go." Kagome confirmed.

"You don't look like a Floridian if you don't mind." She said.

"I'm half American from my mom; my dad's Japanese." Kagome clipped, signaling an end to whatever else her stylist had to say.


	45. Chapter 45

Sesshoumaru stepped into Fury's new office at the newly built S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in Washington D.C., glancing around at the new features.

"Impressive right." Fury said offering Sesshoumaru a drink.

"Better than what I saw last. I see you're out of the psychiatric unit." Sesshoumaru remarked, turning on Barton as he entered the office.

"Agent Barton's been through two months of therapy and evaluations to make sure he's cleared back to the field, which he has been." Fury explained.

Sesshoumaru turned his gold eyes onto the archery and glanced him up and down quickly.

"I don't like that you're the one that's been given this mission, but you are better than that red-head Romanoff. I don't like asking for help, especially where this organization is concerned but seeing as how you are one of the best… I need you to find Kagome. We've all been searching, but there's no trace of her anywhere, not even her scent." Sesshoumaru said.

"I last saw her in New York, she was talking to Rogers after we saw Thor and Loki off." Barton said.

"Good, start there. Come on Sesshoumaru, I'll give you the tour." Fury said clapping his hands together.

Sesshoumaru clutched his water bottle in his hands and stepped closer to Barton, both men bowing their heads together as the demon lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I trust I don't have to tell you the seriousness of finding her; Hitoshi's still out there, and my sources have told me that while we can't find him, he's begun his own pursuit on the world." Sesshoumaru said.

"I understand, I want her safe as much as you do." Barton confirmed.

"I know, I also know you won't hurt her." Sesshoumaru said. Straightening, the demon glided to the door, stopping when Barton spoke again.

"I'll bring her home."


	46. Chapter 46

Steve leaned against the wall in the hallway of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, thankful for the quiet the area provided as he pulled out his phone and dialed quickly before holding it up to his ear.

"Are you okay?"

"Where are you now?"

"That's right, I didn't think you were going to stay there for as long as you did."

"No, no I haven't told anyone where you went. I don't think they even know that I know."

"I don't want to say too much, or stay on the phone too long; Sesshoumaru's here and he's starting to enlist help in finding you. It's serious."

"Call me whenever you get the chance."

Hanging up the short conversation Steve stuffed his phone back in his pocket, looking up as footsteps sounded through the hall.

"Who was that?" Barton asked nodding to Steve's pocket.

"Tony." Steve answered quickly.

Barton raised his eyebrow, showing him quickly that he wasn't buying his story so far. "It was Kagome wasn't it? Where is she?"

Steve glanced around to ensure there were no other ears listening before bending his head down and lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Listen, Kagome's been in rough shape with this whole thing with her dad and this was the only thing she could do to keep everyone she loves safe. You going after her is going to jeopardize that." Steve said.

"I'm not going to let her destroy the world; and you're not the only one that cares about her. Now, where is she." Barton confessed.

"Chicago; and if something happens to her, I'll make sure you get the brunt of it all. She's like a sister, she's the only one that understands what I'm going through." Steve sighed.

"I get it, and thank you." Barton said before walking away.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Kagome goes by Zoey; I'll try not to confuse everyone!**

Zoey walked through the bathroom door of her studio apartment, smoothing down her skirt of her uniform before heading out of the complex and down the street to the diner to open it for breakfast.

"Zoey, hey, thank you for taking the morning shift. Amy said she really appreciates you switching with her." Carly said filling the saltshakers.

"It's not a problem, you know you can call me for anything." Zoey responded beginning to place the silverware on the tables.

Carly walked over to the front of the diner and unlocked the door to allow the people inside before heading back to help finish setting up the tables.

"I hate Wednesday's, breakfast is so slow." The brunette sighed, propping her hand up under her chin.

Smiling, Zoey began checking the other things that topped the tables before moving on to make coffee.

The bell above the door dinged merrily, signaling someone's arrival into the diner.

"I think this is the quickest someone's come in on a Wednesday morning." Zoey smirked nudging her friend.

Walking over to the table, Zoey flipped her notebook open to take her customer's order, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "Good morning and welcome to Granny's. What can I get you to start off with?"

"I'll start with some coffee, black; see how I feel after that." The man answered.

Zoey shot her gaze up, eyeing the man and inwardly groaning. _'Damn Barton.'_ She thought angrily.

Walking back behind the counter, she glanced over her shoulder as the man watched her, his face remaining stoic as his eyes followed every one of her movements.

"What a creeper." Carly whispered before moving off to take the order of another customer.

"Yeah, a creeper." Zoey mumbled.


	48. Chapter 48

Sesshoumaru gazed out the window of his office, eyeing the Tokyo skyline as his hands clapped together behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked, a nervous pitch changing his voice.

"What's necessary; since when do you question me, your alpha?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Your Kagome's alpha too! And you're not doing anything to protect her, you sit here in your office and do nothing for her." Shippo hissed.

"And what would you have me do?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning around and eyeing the younger demon.

"Do something, don't just sit here waiting for…" Shippo trailed off looking at the blank face that was Sesshoumaru.

"Oh gods; you're not doing anything because you did sell her out." Shippo said stumbling over his words in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping up to the fox demon and gripping his shoulder.

"I did, only to ensure the safety of the world. She'll draw out Hitoshi and I'll kill him then; no harm will come to her. But, should word get out to anyone about this conversation than I will rip out your tongue through your throat." The silver haired demon growled.

Shippo jerked out of Sesshoumaru's touch and glared before stalking towards the door. "You're playing everybody; who the hell does that?! Do you even know where she is?" Shippo asked over his shoulder.

"I do." Sesshoumaru confirmed with a nod, his eyes softening a little.

Shippo made a noise under his breath and stalked away, feeling disgusted by the new information he harbored.

Sesshoumaru didn't flinch when his door was slammed shut, instead turning back to gaze out his window, his hands clasped behind his back once more.


	49. Chapter 49

"He's here again? He's so creepy, and he just stares at you." Amy hissed into Zoey's ear as she eyed Barton at his table.

Zoey glanced over her shoulder before turning back to the coffee pot to pour the third cup he asked for.

"Hopefully he leaves soon." She mumbled back before taking the man his cup.

"Thanks." he smirked, raising his cup to her.

Zoey nodded in response before making her way to her other tables, feeling the man's stare boring into her back.

"I can't take this anymore, for the last two days he's been here watching you." Amy said.

"Three days, you forgot the day you called out." Zoey responded, placing plates in front of her customers on the counter.

"That settles it, I'm calling the cops." Amy said before grabbing the phone off the wall.

"Hang on, let me try to get him to leave before you call them." Zoey said launching herself at her friend and slamming the phone back on the receiver.

Grabbing the coffee pot, she began making the rounds through the diner, topping off people's coffees before stopping at Barton's table.

"You need to leave, you're freaking out my manager; she's ready to call the cops." Zoey whispered.

Barton chuckled and gripped her free wrist, "what time you get off?"

"None of your business." Zoey mumbled yanking her wrist free.

"That's fine, I'll be back." He smiled standing up. Handing over some money, he smirked again and slid his sunglasses on before walking out of the diner.

_'Damn him, he knows.'_ Zoey thought fisting the bills. _'There's no way he doesn't know, that look on his face said it all.'_ She sighed sadly.


	50. Chapter 50

Zoey looked around the empty diner, locking the front door and flipping the sign to closed before starting to clean the tables. _'I've been gone for almost three months, no one but one person knows where I'm at.' _She thought absently. Pulling out her phone from her apron she quickly dialed the number and held it to her ear.

"Steve, what the hell did you do." She hissed.

Silence greeted her before a door slammed and something fell to the ground. "He cornered me, what did you want me to do?"

"Lie! You lie in these kinds of situations!" she yelled flailing her arm.

"You know I'm not good at lying to people, plus I don't like to lie, it makes me feel horrible." Steve sighed.

"Are you aware that Barton's been breathing down my neck for the last three days? I only dyed and cut my hair, it's not like I got a face lift and look like someone else; I only look a little different." Zoey huffed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, just don't look at him too long." Steve said.

Zoey groaned and stuffed her phone in her pocket, taking her apron off and hanging it by the back door before locking it as well and walking down the street to her apartment complex.

Pushing her pin into the keypad, the door buzzed to signal its unlocking, and she dashed inside, taking the three flights of stairs quickly.

"Two days off, how lucky am I." she said happily. Unlocking her door, she stepped inside, turning the light on and tossing her keys onto her counter.

"You really need to check your windows, the one in the bathroom was unlocked." Barton said, turning to look at her from his seat on her couch.

Screaming, Zoey jumped and turned back to her door, Barton barley beating her to it so it couldn't open. "I've been looking for you, Kagome." He said softly.


	51. Chapter 51

Hitoshi dug under his nails with his knife, glancing up at the stars from his seat on the wooden floor of the old building.

"What can I help you with demon." He called into the woods.

"Making sure you're not killing anyone." The man responded, stepping up to where he was sitting.

Hitoshi smiled, showing his uneven, dirty teeth; "not yet, still waiting on my key player. Sure you don't want to try to take me now."

The demon snorted and blinked, not even answering the man's question.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I'll make sure Kagome doesn't kill you first. She's weak right now, she'll be easy to take." Hitoshi said before turning back to his nails.

Sesshoumaru blinked and glanced around, "she won't even get to you before you're back in Black Dolphin Prison. If the Council even allows that."

Hitoshi threw his head back and laughed before jumping to his feet. "You'd be the one to talk to about that, doing all of this just to get on the Council yourself, or are they offering you something more? I must say, I am impressed by how far you're taking this, putting the world at risk just to look like the hero."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and turned on his heel before stalking to the treeline.

"What else has been offered to you?" Hitoshi called.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. "The chance to free someone I care about dearly."


	52. Chapter 52

Kagome glared at Barton from her spot in the kitchen, waiting for her teakettle to whistle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning back into her counter.

"Sesshoumaru wanted me to come and find you and bring you back home. Couldn't turn it down, kind of missed your smart mouth." Barton responded with a smirk.

"I'm sure that was the only thing you missed." Kagome mumbled pouring two cups of tea and bringing them over to her (unwanted) guest.

"Kind of missed you too, don't tell anyone." Barton winked.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you though, I'm not going back, I left for a reason." She replied.

Barton shrugged and settled back into the cushions, cupping his tea. "That's weird, because I don't think I would have pegged you for a runner, after getting to know you and everything."

"But you don't know me." Kagome pointed out as she took a sip from her cup.

"I do though, I've been with you every step of the way. And when I finally meet Inuyasha instead of in passing on a skyscraper, I'm going to punch him in his face for everything he did." Barton said, holding up a book.

Kagome glanced over at the book, reaching out and grabbed the object, glancing down at it as she flipped through it idly.

"You've never run from anything." Barton said softly.

Kagome looked up from running her fingers over the words of her past and sighed. "It's late, you can stay on the couch if you want." She whispered.

Standing up, she placed her untouched tea in the sink before making her way over to her bathroom to get ready for bed, her mind racing the way it always did around the man on her couch.


	53. Chapter 53

Barton glanced up from his coffee mug as Kagome crawled out of her bed bleary eyed, frowning when he raised his cup to her with a smirk on his face.

"I was hoping last night was a bad dream." She mumbled as a yawn passed her lips.

"Good to see you didn't run again." Barton replied.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and poured her own cup of coffee, leaning her hip against the counter.

"I had a refresher course on what's expected of the last priestess." She said.

Barton placed his mug on the counter and crossed his arms.

"I bet if you wore that into your fight you'd win." He said flicking a finger between her oversized shirt and short shorts.

"That's gross, the guy's still my dad." Kagome shuddered.

Placing her own mug next to his, Kagome tugged at the shirt awkwardly before moving to get into decent clothing.

"I'm sorry, that I threw you off the helicarrier." Barton said walking behind her.

"You weren't yourself, besides it's not like it killed me." Kagome shrugged.

Barton sat on the edge of her bed, watching her grab clothes before snatching at her wrist. "I still don't want it to be weird." He said.

Kagome smiled and patted his head, "you didn't make it weird. Natasha is very possessive of you."

"There's nothing to worry about with Nat, she's been seeing someone. We're friends, nothing else." Barton sighed.

Kagome allowed him to pull her next to him on the bed and placed her clothing on the nightstand.

"Good, I was tired of her taking her insecurity's out on me." she said with a nod.

Barton nodded and nodded at the bathroom, "go get cleaned up."

Kagome nodded and sighed, "thanks for reminding me who I am."

Leaning in, Kagome moved to press her lips to his cheek before he turned his head, catching her lips with his.


	54. Chapter 54

Jumping up from the bed, Kagome blushed bright red and waved her hands in front of her body. "Sorry, sorry! Totally did not mean to do that!"

Barton stood up chuckling and shaking his head; rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, you don't have too many relationships do you?" he asked amused.

"I mean I've had a few, it's not like it's easy being with someone when you know you're going to outlive them. I'm not like totally sheltered when it comes to men." Kagome sputtered.

Barton laughed and rubbed his face before dropping his hands to his sides. "You poor girl."

Kagome scoffed and pushed him gently, him grabbing her by her forearms and pulling her with him.

"I can't do this, I don't want to start anything with Hitoshi's threat looming in the background. I don't want to hurt you." Kagome whispered.

"You won't, I can take care of myself." Barton said back.

Shaking her head as Barton cupped her face she glanced up through her lashes. "What if I try to kill you first?" she questioned.

"Stop thinking." Barton sighed.

Gulping, Kagome allowed Barton to pull her closer, shaking her head carefully.

"I can't ask you to put yourself in this kind of danger; if something happens, and I'm not me anymore—"

"You didn't ask me, this is my choice. I made a promise to bring you home and I'm going to bring you home. I'm not leaving your side." Barton interrupted.

Blinking slowly, Kagome pushed him away gently as she stepped back. "Lets finish this conversation after Hitoshi's been taken care of… Please."

Barton nodded carefully and stepped to the side, crossing his arms. "Go get ready then, I'll be out here."

With a final, slow nod, Kagome backed slowly into the bathroom after gathering her clothes and shut the door; the click echoing through the apartment.


	55. Chapter 55

Inuyasha barreled into Sesshoumaru's office, Kouga and Ayame on his heels as he stopped short of the desk and braced his hands on its surface.

"You psychotic son of a bitch! I knew you were a piece of shit but I didn't think you'd do this; not to her." He growled angrily.

"And what, pray tell, have I done and to whom?" Sesshoumaru asked slowly.

"You're the reason Kagome's scared to come home, because you had this great idea to release Hitoshi back into the world; and for what? A seat on the World Security Council?" Kouga asked.

"Shippo tell you that?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyebrow quirking.

Ayame gave a sharp nod and stepped forward, "is it true?"

Sesshoumaru let his gaze roam over the three occupants in his office before giving a slight nod.

Letting loose a mix between a howl and an angry war cry, Inuyasha lunged across the desk, his claws exposed and aiming for his brothers throat.


	56. Chapter 56

Thor walked through the Asgardian Palace to where his father sat in the Throne Room, finally sentencing Loki to his fate.

"Father, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's Midgard. Something is amiss and Heimdall has seen things that bring about worry to the Lady Priestess." Thor said quickly.

Loki looked over at his brother, before shooting his gaze back up to the All Father, the older man's face remaining emotionless with the information his eldest son gave to him.

"She still lives, correct?" Loki asked, turning back to his brother.

"For the time being, yes. Father, Heimdall is concerned not only for Lady Kagome, but also the fate of Midgard." Thor said.

Standing from his seat, waving the guards out of the room to speak privately with his sons.

"Father?" Loki asked carefully.

Looking between the two men in front of him, Odin clasped his hands behind his back. "I want to hear no more of the Lady Priestess, cast her from your minds."

"Father, she is the only living priestess; if she requires our help than who are we to deny her." Thor asked.

"I will not speak on this again! Should she ever come up again, it will be you accompanying Loki in his cell." Odin said.

Calling the guards back into the room, Odin gave the nod to take his other son away to the dungeons. As he began being hauled off, Loki threw a confused look over his shoulder to Thor, his eyes screaming at him to get the information out of their father.

"One day, I will give you the information you seek, but for now I must comfort your mother." Odin said walking away.


	57. Chapter 57

"Father, why all of a sudden do you despise Lady Kagome?" Thor asked.

Odin turned quickly, his robes spinning with him as his gaze bore into his son's. "Why do you assume it's her I despise?"

"Your treatment of her; you treat those down in the dungeons with more respect." Thor answered.

"I cannot ask you to understand, nor can I reveal all to you. You are just going to have to understand there are some things that you're not ready for." Odin replied.

Thor tilted his head to the side confused. "How do you expect me to be a fair king if you cannot even trust me with this? Does this have to do with her father?"

Odin heaved a sigh and beckoned for Thor to walk with him. "I do trust you, you are my son, and the future King of Asgard; if you are insisting on knowing what transpired that brought us to this moment than come, I will give you the answers you want."

Odin took a separate hall, Thor following as he looked at his father expectantly. Stepping into the palace's portrait hall, Odin sat at the head of the small table, Thor sitting himself by his side as he looked around at the paintings along the wall, one standing out in particular that he can't remember having seen before.

Kagome and her companions were seated around a fire, the demons from their first meeting present as well as some humans he didn't recognize. Odin cleared his throat, bringing his son's attention from the painting to the older man.

"It starts after our first meeting with Lady Kagome." Odin started.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Hey everyone! This one's a flashback of how this all started! Enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews and everything!**

Sesshoumaru glanced up from where he kneeled by the river, raking his claws through his hair in an effort to get the blood out. "Lord Odin." He mumbled bowing his head slightly.

Odin's boots crunched against the dirt as he halted next to the demon lord, waiting for the other man to stand.

"What do I owe this visit so soon after your last?" Sesshoumaru asked wringing his hair out as he stood.

"It's about Lady Kagome, as I'm sure you're aware we've got our own way of knowing what will transpire in the future." Odin asked.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru agreed.

Odin turned his gaze from the scenery to stare openly at the demon, "Give this to her, say that a witch agreed to lengthen her life. Within her 25th year, her father will return to freedom and she will aid him in his quest to watch the world burn; as stated by one of our prophecies."

"That's interesting to know, why are you informing me on something that's still decades away?" Sesshoumaru asked tilting his head slightly.

"Because, you're going to be the one to release her father." Odin answered simply.

Narrowing his eyes Sesshoumaru scoffed and gave a deadly smirk. "I'm her alpha, why would I do that to her?"

Odin turned and looked over the river to where a deer was grazing and with the flick of his wrist, disintegrated the deer. "Either you take care of this or I will, you being her alpha is the exact reason I came to you." The God responded.

Both males turned as Rin burst through the tree line with excitement that Naraku was finally defeated. "Rin, go find Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru commanded harshly.

Odin waved a hand in Rin's direction, freezing the girl in her tracks. Waving his other hand at Sesshoumaru, he nodded carefully when the demon lord froze, his eyes following the god carefully.

"Let me re-phrase this into something that might get your attention; you WILL release Hitoshi Takahashi from his prison. Because if you don't, I'll kill her; and if you tell anyone what transpired today, I'll kill her." Odin said.


	59. Chapter 59

Thor looked at his father confused, his brow furrowing in thought.

"I don't understand though, why would you tell him to do such a thing?" Thor asked.

"Because, Hitoshi would have gotten out on his own, the entire prison on his side; with Sesshoumaru releasing only him, hundreds have been saved." Odin sighed.

"But at what price? Are you planning on killing Lady Kagome?" Thor questioned carefully.

Odin nodded and laced his fingers together as he stared down his son, "unfortunately, Kagome is too powerful even without her father, even though she doesn't know it. Yes, while she is under Hitoshi there will be casualties, but not as many; for the sake of every world, she needs to be destroyed."

Slamming his hands down on the table, Thor shot to his feet as his chair slammed to the floor. "I'm not going to let anyone get near Lady Kagome, and that includes you, father."

"Actually, you don't have a choice. Guards, escort my son to his room and make sure he cannot leave Mjollnir." Odin ordered, calling the guard into the room as he reached over and took Mjollnir.

Watching as the guards pulled his struggling first son out, Odin followed slowly before turning back to his original mission, to comfort his queen on the imprisonment of their second child.


	60. Chapter 60

Natasha tapped her phones screen as she walked through the hall of her apartment building. Answering her text from Barton before he boarded the plane, she pulled her keys out and unlocked her door.

"Director Fury." She greeted, feeling the man's presence as soon as she crossed the threshold; the TV talking softly reinforcing what she already knew.

"Agent Romanoff, talk to Agent Barton lately?" Fury asked from his seat at her table.

"He's boarding a plane to Japan with Kagome. I have a bad feeling about everything going on lately." Natasha answered joining him.

Fury nodded absently before pulling something out of his pocket and placing it between them.

"What's that?" Natasha asked, nodding at the object.

"It's the newly developed serum that takes away someone's power, Banner developed it; and in Kagome's case, it'll make her useless to her dad. This one though, cancels out the serum that Barton injected in her system on the helicarrier a few months ago." Fury said placing another vial on the table.

Natasha looked between the two before reaching over and swiping up the latter choice and standing up.

"Take the Captain; I'll call Stark as well." Fury said.

Turning as the news broke onto the channel, both watched as Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion slid into the ocean.

"Never mind, something else is going to be keeping Stark occupied." Fury sighed.

Turning her gaze from the TV, Natasha bid Fury good-bye before packing lightly and leaving the apartment, buying two plane tickets as she made her way down to her car.


	61. Chapter 61

Kagome dug her nails into the armrests as the plane rocked side to side.

"First time in turbulence?" Barton asked, eyeing her white knuckles.

Nodding, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to dig her nails further into the fabric. "Relax, you used to ride on Inuyasha's back; this should be nothing." Barton said grabbing her left hand.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha didn't do this, and plus, I knew he was in control of his body." Kagome mumbled.

Barton gave her a comforting pat on the thigh and pointed to the screen on the back of the seat in front of them, showing her the flight map, "it's going to be fine; we're almost there."

Kagome released a breath and gave him a small smile. "There's somewhere I need to go first, before we do anything else after we get out of the airport."

"And where's that?" Barton asked.

Kagome shifted in her seat, and gazed out her window at the orange tinting sky, signaling the beginning of a new day. "Towada-Hachimantai National Park, it's in the northern Tohoku Region."

"What's there?" Barton asked.

"Naraku's Castle." Kagome responded.

Her companion nodded and watched her look out across the ocean, moving his hand from her thigh to grip hers and give a reassuring squeeze before getting one in return.


End file.
